That One Time At Comic-Con
by lonelywinter
Summary: AU where Caroline is a total fangirl for HBO's hottest actor Klaus Mikaelson and lucky for her she has a chance to meet him at Comic-Con. Even though it's totally going to make her turn into an idiot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this probably has mistakes cause I haven't gone over it really well, I'll get to that later. I have NO CLUE what the hell this is but I hope you find it cute c: **

Caroline was not obsessed, no sir she was perfectly fine. Well okay, sometimes she fantasized about him in class when she should have been learning and she liked falling asleep after watching like ten different interviews of him that she'd seen previously but it was not obsession, it was ... Admiration.

She couldn't help that he was cute, shy, charming, sexy and not to mention attractive. Caroline had no control over how the smallest smile of his turned her into a puddle on the floor, or that anytime he spoke, his accent was like music to her ears.

Caroline obviously was not the first girl to ever have a celebrity crush and she certainly wouldn't be the last, so her friends should have just let it go. So what if sometimes she doodled the name _Caroline Mikaelson_ into the edges of her notes at school, or her face lit up with glee as soon as she saw him enter onto her screen? Caroline wasn't ever actually going to be with him, so it was all harmless. Sort of.

There was that one day that Klaus was shooting his television show -a HBO favourite with vampires called Bloodlines- a town over and she skipped school to drive over and get a glimpse. Not only did she miss class, but Klaus hadn't even been working that day and the whole trip was pointless. Plus Bonnie and Elena didn't let her forget it for like, ever. Sometimes they still laughed their asses off about it -which made Caroline both embarrassed and angry.

This time however it was different because it wasn't a spur of the moment trip, it was comic con and he was one hundred percent going to be there. In the flesh. Ready for her to stare at and cry over.

Elena and Bonnie bought tickets to go too because even though they didn't posses quite as large of a crush on Klaus, they still liked the show and wanted to see the cast. Caroline was bursting with excitement at the mere thought of just seeing him.

Five minutes before the panel Caroline was shaking, not only were they going to be in the same room with him -and the rest of the cast of course- but Caroline was going to be asking a question. It was a dream come true. She had the perfect one picked for what seemed like months, but in actuality was only a short while. Elena told her it was pretty good but don't expect anything special to happen.

Bonnie was leaning against the wall, "You do know Klaus isn't going to fall in love with you the moment he sees you right?" A man wearing a very obviously homemade Batman costume walked past them, muscle bursting through the thin cloth. Bonnie's eyes went wide.

Caroline wasn't stupid, she knew that to Klaus she was just another fan but _God_, she really wished that she could be more. Her shoulders slumped a tad, "I know that Bonnie, I just - I really love him."

Elena's laughter was hurtful to Caroline's heart, "No you don't, you're infatuated with him. There's a difference."

Crossing her arms Caroline jutted out her hip in a sassy manner, "Oh yeah? What about Damon?" Damon Salvatore was the resident evil vampire hunter on Bloodlines. Elena would never admit it but Caroline knew the brunette got hot whenever his face was on screen. Elena ignored Caroline by blushing and turning around to face the crowd.

Soon the time for the Bloodlines panel came and Caroline gripped Bonnie's arm tightly. Their seats were somewhere around the middle, but the microphone for questions was in the center of the room. Caroline kept an eye on it for when her turn would arise.

One by one the cast come out from behind the curtain, shining like gold in the darkness of the room. The presenters voice carried around them, "First up we have the smartest man on the show, Alaric Saltzman! Next up is the lovely and beautiful baby vampire April Young!" Caroline was bouncing in her chair -Elena laughed. "The badass vampire hunter, fresh out of hell, Damon Salvatore! The most dangerous vampire around, certainly somebody who I wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley, Victoria Donovan!"

Caroline breathed in heavily because she knew who was next -the man who had her everlasting love even if he lived miles away and didn't know her name. It was a sad life she chose to lead. "And last but certainly not least, the vampire who has stolen our hearts, Klaus Mikaelson!"

Her squeal was concealed by the millions of other girls in the room, crying at the top of their lungs at his beautiful face. Klaus walked out, wearing a lovely black v-neck and blue jeans. His smile was glorious, his hair was just the perfect amount of messy and Caroline was finding it a struggle to intake air.

Bonnie chuckled, "You alright Care?" The blonde ignored her and watched as Klaus sat down and took a sip of water. A beautiful sip she might had.

The usual went down, the presenter asked questions, the cast laughed, told stories, gave answers -but all along her eyes were on the British man -waiting for her chance to actually ask him a question. And finally it came. "Alright we're opening up for fan questions now."

Caroline was out of her seat before she she knew it, she ended up being sixth in line which was extremely good considering the amount of people lined up behind her. She felt her palms sweating, her hands tremble. Every time Klaus answered somebody elses question she felt her heart break because all she wanted to do was talk to him.

Finally her turn came, Caroline nearly fell over as she took her place at the microphone. The presenter spoke to them, "Alright we have time for one more question."

Turning her head back to the direction of her friends, Caroline saw them smile in reassurance. She could do this. Klaus watched her with his gorgeous eyes, his smile wide. Her heart was doing summersaults and her body felt like J-ello but she managed to say hello. "Hi." She greeted, shakily.

_Come on Caroline,_ she thought, _don't blow it!_ She watched them all greet her, waving their fingers at her. She cleared her throat. If Caroline was anything it wasn't a quitter -she was going through with it. "Alright, well my question is for Klaus." The rest of the cast turned to him -Damon pretended to be offended- and he smirked at her.

"Alright then Sweetheart, go ahead."

Why the actual fuck did he have to go and say that. Not only was she having struggles already standing up, but now her head felt fuzzy with the name Sweetheart soaring around it. _Caroline get your shit together!_ She yelled at herself.

Kindly she grinned at him, "I was wonder, since your character hasn't exactly gotten a love interest yet- what kind of girl do you think he would go for and how do you think he'd treat her since he's usually kind of an asshole?"

The whole room erupted into laughter, Klaus himself was looking down at the table with his shoulders shaking as he chortled. "That's a good one I must say." Caroline felt her cheeks blush at the compliment.

Once the crowd calmed down Klaus began to answer, running a hand over his adorable yet sexy, small amount of stubble, he pondered. "Well he'd have to be nicer wouldn't he? Just around her though, I don't think Jace would ever be a good person to be honest." Jace Crawford was the character he portrayed on television.

The show was about an English man named Jace who was turned into a vampire in the 1800's. His parents had gotten into trouble with the law back in their hometown and were killed by the police man back in that time. Jace ran from his town and met a vampire named Alison who was played by Vicky Donovan. Alison was the Queen of vampires and took a liking to Jace -so she bit him and turned him. Once Jace realized what had happened he escaped to America and tired to build his own life. Jace was currently controlling Chicago with his best friend Antonio -Alaric Saltzman- when Simon -Damon Salvatore- showed up and tried to take him down.

That was only season one however.

Caroline eagerly awaited him to finish but he seemed to have forgotten the rest of the question. A sigh was about to escape her lips when April spoke up, "What about what he would want for a girlfriend?"

Klaus licked his lips, scanning the room until his eyes rested on Caroline and oh. Hot. Damn. She was lucky that she didn't have a penis because everything would have become awkward in two point two seconds.

He stayed in that position, his eyes transfixed upon her while he answered. Caroline had to grip the microphone stand to stay upward. "Well" he began, "I would think he'd go for somebody who was his total opposite, in the sense that she was more of a fighter first hand than a thinker. Somebody who was strong emotional wise as well as physical. Somebody who wasn't afraid to tell him when he was being an absolute ass." Klaus looked at his cast mates finally.

April leaned towards her mic, "I can totally see him with somebody who is badass and just blows his mind, but it also blond cause you know - stereotypes suck!"

That was the end of the panel but it was not the end of Caroline's obsession because he had actually spoke and responded to her, and April had described his perfect woman as blond -sure it was on the show but Caroline would take what she could get.

Elena and Bonnie hugged her as they made their way out into the hall, "Oh my God Care, he talked to you!"

"I know I can still feel it!" She was still shaking but now her stomach had began to feel sick with giddiness. Caroline hated herself sometimes, well her stomach at least. "I can't believe that just happened, oh my god, I talked to Klaus Mikaelson. THIS IS NOT A DRILL GUYS!" Caroline began jumping up and down like a four year old girl who just got a Barbie for Christmas.

Elena lowered Caroline back to their level by pushing down on her shoulder, "Don't get too excited yet, you still have the photo op!"

Caroline's hand went to her mouth, "I do don't I? Oh shit I look like shit!" All in one moment she felt utterly disgusting. _Dear God, why the hell do I have to look like this? _She questioned with her eyes facing the sky.

Slapping her on the arm Bonnie said, "Caroline you look like a model now go get a picture with him so you can kiss it every night before bed."

Caroline felt her face burn red and her lips press together because that was exactly what she was going to do. God damn the Bennett ladies and their strange ability to read people.

The line for the picture was long and irritating but Caroline tried to keep positive by humming songs from Tangled. Elena hated that movie which meant Caroline received plenty of glares. Seriously though, how does a person hate Tangled? It's ridiculous.

She knew that the time she got with Klaus was limited and so Caroline had to pick a position to take a picture. It had to be simple, not embarrassing and sweet. But Caroline couldn't narrow it down due to her anxiety and slight OCD. Decisions were hard for her. Bonnie told her to relax, yeah as if that was going to help.

Finally it was her time to shine, the person motioned her forward to where Klaus was standing with his hands behind his back and his smile evident. "Ah, the girl from the panel! I remember you."

Caroline's heart was beating so fast that only dogs could hear it thumping. "Well I'm flattered that you do!"_ Smooth Caroline, real smooth._

His hands broke apart, coming out from behind him to cross his chest. "What is your name?"

"Caroline." She said it immediately and way too fast. Caroline wanted to face palm but instead she just kept talking like an idiot. "Sorry that was way too fast, it's Caroline and I'm a huge fan. Well obviously or I wouldn't be here right? Oh shit now I'm rambling I'm so sorry!"

She expected him to give her a strange look but he didn't seem creeped out at all, his expression seemed almost amused in the greatest sense possible. "Oh don't worry Love, shall we?" he motioned towards the camera.

Caroline nodded before standing beside him and slipping her arm around his waist. Surely the old side hug would be good enough for her wall. Anything with Klaus in the picture was perfection to be honest.

The second before the flash went off Caroline felt something against her cheek but she didn't know what it was. Once the picture was done she let him go to see Klaus was smiling at her. "Hope to see you again sometime this weekend Caroline."

Fumbling with her words Caroline managed to say, "You too, okay yes." Her mind was fogging up with the feeling of his body pressed against her side, as it had been moments ago.

Caroline's face was lit up like a Christmas tree when got her photo back and saw what Klaus had done. Her face was smiling like an idiot but her eyes were closed from the surprise feeling of Klaus's lips placed against her cheek.

Dashing over Elena and Bonnie congratulated her, "That was all him Care don't you feel happy?"

Her head was spinning, "I need to sit down." She confessed.

Bonnie hooked her arm through Caroline's and started pulling her towards a nearby bench. Absentmindedly Caroline put her hands into the pockets of her cardigan. Oddly enough, Caroline didn't remember placing anything inside of them, but there was a small piece of paper in the right one.

She was definitely suffering from something, probably short term memory since her Aunt Prue has it and never remembers anything Caroline tells her. She's good with secrets though.

They sat on the bench as Caroline pulled the paper out and let out a "Oh my god." Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped and from beside her she heard her friends ask what was happening. "I hold in my hands the very few set of digits that matter in this world."

Bonnie and Elena exchanged concerned looks.

Caroline turned to them, her face bright and overjoyed, "Klaus Mikaelson's phone number."

There may have been a celebratory air fist pump moments later.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So almost every review I received asked me to write more to this story and I got inspired so this is now a three shot and I hope you all enjoy it! Pardon any spelling mistakes, I tried my best!**

His number, his freaking number. No freaking way. Caroline ran her hands across the large queen sized bed in the hotel, trying to pull herself back to reality. "I have his number!" She yelled for like the twenty hundredth time.

Elena was trying on shoes with her new dress, but Caroline caught the girls smile in the reflection of the mirror. Caroline couldn't help that she was over excited, Klaus Miklaeson not only kissed her cheek, but he wanted her to call him. It was the most amazing thing since the birth of the man himself.

Entering the room with her hair up in a towel Bonnie asked, "Still going on about Klaus are you?"

"Shut up." Caroline sat up. "You would be acting the same exact way if this happened to you."

Bonnie let her hair down and it looked like she just stepped out of a music video. Caroline narrowed her eyes in jealousy. "No I wouldn't. You know I have a boyfriend."

Oh, yes, of course she knew. The month after Bonnie and Kol started dating Bonnie wouldn't shut up about it like -they got it. He was the quarterback who chose Bonnie instead of Elena, it was awesome until that was _all_ Bonnie would talk about. Caroline still had about a week until it got overly annoying. Maybe two since he was famous.

"Of course not!" Elena chipped in, sliding her feet into a pair of black strapped heels. "Because Kol is absolutely perfect right?"

Ignoring the shot at her 'perfect' boyfriend, Bonnie sat on the bed beside Caroline, "So now that you have the number, what are you actually going to do with it?"

She jumped off the bed so fast she could have been a rocket. "Oh no, I have no idea!" Caroline felt her feet tingle. What the actual fuck why was that even a thing that happened. "Should I text him? Or call him? Oh my god what if he didn't even mean to give it to me what if it was-"

"No!" Elena ran to her friend, grabbing her arms so that their faces were inches apart, "He meant to give it to you Caroline, you're beautiful and fun and kind and he probably liked you."

Caroline felt a smile trail up her cheeks, "thanks." She said quietly. "Still, what do I do? I mean he's probably off with his famous buddies, getting tattoos and drinking Starbucks."

Elena raised an eyebrow but Caroline waved her off. All famous people drank Starbucks it was a thing. Klaus didn't frequent them that often but they were like three blocks away from one so he might as well.

"No he's not he's right there." Bonnie had somehow made it over to the window without either of them seeing her. Sneaky that girl was. Caroline moved towards her other friend, peering down at the crowd.

Klaus was standing near a potted plant with Damon Salvatore and April Young. "Oh my god!" Caroline yelped, "he looks so beautiful."

"Are they going out?" Elena was trying to see over the top of their heads by that point. Klaus said something to April who laughed hysterically. Damon moved towards the front door and they followed behind him.

Bonnie shook her head, "I think they're going in." Caroline backed away and Bonnie noticed. Swiveling around she coached Caroline in how to breathe, "Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale!"

"I'm gonna call him!" She announced suddenly, dashing over to the nightstand where the precious number sat. "Alright, here we go. Caroline's growing balls, the balls have been grown." Elena made a sound of disgust in the background. Caroline heard the sound the same moment as the phone began to ring. "Come on Elena, you've had sex before! You've seen balls."

"Hello?"

Caroline went still because fucking shit Klaus probably heard her balls comment and thought she was the worst human being imaginable. How much worse could it get. Oh right, she had to explain.

"Is this a prank call?" His accent was making Caroline sweat in like, everywhere.

She gulped, "Um, no. It's Caroline, the girl from the panel, the girl from the picture. I found this number in my pocket and wow I'm such a loser for calling now because it was like four hours ago and you probably want to get to sleep and I'm so sorry about the balls!"

Klaus was silent and Caroline thought everything was over. How much did a new identity and plane to China cost? Her friends watched confused from the sidelines. Great help.

"Whose balls?" He sounded amused, which wasn't what the blonde had expected.

Caroline let her head fall a little, "Mine." That didn't sound right, "Well my theoretical ones. I mean I was scared to call you but then … I did." Her back crashed against the mattress, "I sound so stupid right now Oh my God!"

He laughed at her, oh shit. "No it's quite endearing the way you ramble on." She cocked an eyebrow, "And I'm glad you called."

She felt her brain start to overheat at the thought of him in person calling her endearing and the way his jaw would move, and his eyes would crinkle a little in the corners. "You are?" She was nearly breathless.

He made a sound to confirm such, "I wanted to head out tonight but Damon is being sour. Would you like to come out?"

She sat up on the mattress, "YES!" She yelled. "I mean, yes." Her voice was a minimum then. "I'll be down soon if you want."

"Sure thing." He hung up first and Caroline tried not to look too much into it, because she tended to do that a lot.

Standing with her feet on the ground with her arms in the air Caroline grinned broadly, "We're going out!"

-o-

She could handle this, like the way Sarah Manning handled finding out she was a fucking clone. Caroline was a strong person, but the minute she stepped out of the elevator the vision of Klaus Mikaelson in a dress shirt, with exquisite posture bounced at her like a cougar and she was done for. Caroline licked her lips. "Caroline Forbes, if you embarrass yourself I will kill you." A kid in spandex looked at her funny.

Caroline carried herself over to him, feeling as if she had weights around her ankles, but alas she did make it. Klaus stood to meet her, and oh man he was even more gorgeous than the last time she saw him. "Klaus, hi!" She smiled.

He bent his head towards her, "Hope you don't mind my being so forward, the whole number in the pocket trick." Caroline shook her head, he chuckled.

"I mean it was probably the best thing to happen ever and-" he quirked an eyebrow, "and I'm so embarrassing myself right now. Damn it!" Klaus still gave her that look of comfort but she felt like mush on the inside. "It's just -I've admired you ever since the show came out and this whole thing is like super crazy! I mean, you're like my favorite person ever."

He looked at the ground. _Caroline, you promised you wouldn't do this to yourself you little shit._ She fiddled with her own fingers, "I'm sorry you probably hear that a lot."

"Yeah," he agreed, finally meeting her eyes, "But I like hearing you say it better."

That was it, she was dead. Bury her in the ground and call her passed on. Caroline's jaw went slack as she wrapped herself around in his words. "Shall we?" He asked, holding out a hand. Caroline nodded.

-o-

So the only thing that was wrong with their date -could it even be called that? Was is a date or a casual two person chill session? Fuck it all to hell- was not Klaus being so hot she couldn't speak, nor was it Caroline getting twisted up inside and embarrassing herself, it was the rage of fans that attacked them five minutes after they left the hotel.

Klaus was going to take her to a restaurant where they apparently had delicious pasta but they didn't make it far before a heard of girls came out of nowhere and started asking for autographs. That was only the beginning, because the girls attracted more girls and then the paparazzi showed up.

Caroline kept behind him, holding her arms together across her chest. Klaus was pleasant with all of them, signing things and taking pictures. Caroline didn't mind him doing it, but she was disappointed. Klaus kept looking over his shoulder at her as he went through the crowd.

The paparazzi soon enough realized that Caroline was not with the mob of fans but instead with Klaus himself and moved on to her. _Oh no, oh hell to the no_, she screamed internally. One camera man settled near her feet and Caroline kicked him in the arm, he moved.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Whenever they asked her that it felt dirty, not like when Klaus said it. "What's your name? Are you dating? Where are you from?"

Caroline ducked her chin in an attempt to get them to leave her alone but it was useless, "I'm Caroline! Now go away!" She turned around and ran smack into Klaus. This date -or whatever- was not off to a good start.

"Come on," He gripped her forearm and pulled her through the paparazzi, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine!" She told him. They stopped at the entrance of the place and entered, that was where everybody had to stop following them. She flattened out her hair, which had been misplaced in the shuffle. Klaus told the people his name and they made their way to the table.

Caroline felt like she was in the plot of some form of fanfiction. Oh she didn't care, it was fucking awesome. The place smelled like rich people. "Thank you." She said to the waiter as they sat down.

Klaus looked slightly upset, "Forgive me for the crowd outside."

Shaking her head she told him, "No, it's totally fine! I don't mind at all." God the way the light was hitting him just then made him look like some kind of Greek God. "I've got admit, this is all kind of surreal."

"Why?"

"Cause you're famous and I'm just a fan." She sipped her water, "I mean everybody says they'd date a fan but I call bullshit on 97% of them." An elderly lady look over at them with her nose upturned. Perhaps she should watch her language.

Klaus laced his fingers together on the table. Damn the things she'd like to see those fingers do. She pulled her eyes away. "Well I wouldn't be in a very happy relationship if whoever I was dating wasn't a fan of me."

At first Caroline thought he meant that he meant screaming, crying fans but she realized that he meant somebody who was a fan of him -as in they liked him. "Very funny." She giggled.

There date or whatever - Caroline wished she could label it but who the hell just asks if they're on a date? Nobody- lasted for a while longer, they chatted about Caroline's life and where she lived, her friends and family. Klaus went on to talk about his friends and family but Caroline already knew who they all were -totally not creepy or anything.

He did spill some juicy secrets about his cast mates. April once tried to set Vicki up on a date with her cousin and Vicki ended up accidentally punching him in the nose. Caroline had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing so loud she attracted every whale in the ocean to their table.

After awhile he brought up the show. "I hate to sound conceded, but what do you think of the show? Truthfully. Sometimes I feel like people only watch for the sex and shirtless people."

Some did, Caroline wasn't one of them but she definitely saw the appeal. Seeing Klaus with his shirt off certainly wasn't a downfall of her week. Jace never really had sex yet but Caroline always crossed her fingers.

She thought hard for a moment, "I think the plot it really good, but I would love more people of color characters, oh and that kid? He's going to ruin you, the fandom already called it." There was a fifteen year old newborn vampire who hardly spoke but he followed Jace around like an idiot, and everybody thought he was evil.

"You don't want the kid?"

"It's not that I don't want him, I just know he's doing to hurt you in the end." He seemed to take it into consideration. She thought that was pretty much it, "Oh and maybe some gay characters too, diversity would be nice." Klaus chuckled. "What?" She asked a tad upset he'd laughed at her.

"I can't tell you." He looked like he was bursting to reveal whatever brought him to laugh. "I wish I could."

"No please!" She urged him, jumping forward to put her hands on his arms which were leaning on the table. Five minutes ago she never would have dared touch him first but Caroline could never let secrets go without her hearing them. "I won't tell anybody, my lips are sealed."

Klaus looked around him, making sure they were in the clear. Caroline traced the veins in his neck with her eyes as she shifted around, and they looked glorious. _Stop that!_ She commanded herself. _Be normal. _

Apparently nobody was close, Klaus leaned in towards her. Caroline didn't even care that his breath smelled slightly of garlic she could have stuck out her tongue and licked his face he was so close. Her armpits started to sweat. "It's funny you brought up gay characters."

"Is Jace gay?" Honestly she wouldn't mind watching him make out with another guy. It'd be hot.

Klaus shook his head, "No, but a certain vampire hunter is." Caroline mouth fell open. "Damon's not, but Simon is." She had her eyes wide, studying him to see if he was lying but he showed no signs. He could have been since he was an actor but Caroline doubted it. "Him and a vampire -who is not Jace- on the show."

"Antonio? I mean Alaric?" She was speechless, though not all that surprised now that she thought about it. Simon had came to town to take down Jace but since Antonio was Jace's best friend, he didn't want it to happen. He hadn't known Simon's true identity until he went to confront him and found out that Simon wasn't the hunters real name -it was Zach. Five years ago Antonio went to high school in Maine for fun and met Zach who was his best friend. Until Zach moved and they lost touch. Now Zach was Simon and Antonio was the only vampire Simon couldn't kill.

"They're coming out at the end of this season." Season three. Caroline was filled with a kind of giddiness. "What?" He cocked his head to the side.

She grabbed her own hands, forming a ball that she held against her chest, "They're perfect together, I'm so excited!"

Klaus's lips slide upward and the corners of his eyes crinkled the way Caroline loved. Wow, she was the luckiest girl in the world right then.

-o-

Caroline had prayed that Bonnie and Elena would be asleep when she got back, she begged and pleaded with the Lord but the Lord must have been busy since the minute she walked in the door she was bombarded with questions.

Klaus hadn't given her a goodnight kiss, and Caroline was kind of thankful because there was only so much of the man she could take at a time. He had however walked her to her door and then promised to call her the next day after he was finished with interviews and all of that.

She sat on her bed, feeling as though she'd just stepped out of a dream, "it was incredible." She replayed the evening to them, step by step -even the annoying camera men.

Elena patted her on the knee, "Fucking Comic-Con eh?"

Caroline let her head loll to the side in a dream-like state. "Fucking Comic-Con is right."

-o-

So Caroline had planned to sleep in till twelve because the Supernatural panel wasn't until the afternoon so she had time, but as it turned out somebody else thought calling her at eight a.m was a good idea. "What the fuck?" She yelled into the pillows as her cell phone blasted out Britney Spears.

She managed to reach over to her night stand and hit talk without even looking. "Hello?" She said groggily. Caroline noticed Bonnie starting to stir in the bed beside her. Elena was probably at the gym or something since she wasn't on the couch.

"I'm so sorry Love." Caroline sat up abruptly because she'd know that heart melting, orgasm bringing voice anywhere. Klaus.

"About what?" Her voice sounded less like she'd just smoked a whole pack of cigarettes then. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Caroline clambered out of bed to answer it. Now was so not the time. She had Klaus Mikaelson on the phone and there was nobody more important on the other side of that door.

Except Klaus himself.

He stood in his dress shirt looking dashing as fuck, wearing dark jeans that did amazing things for his body if she did say so herself. However his expression was disgruntled, apologetic, and worrisome. "Klaus?" She asked surprised.

From behind him he brought out a copy of _People_ magazine and handed it to her. "I'm so sorry."

Caroline looked down at the picture of herself. She had imagined the pictures of her and Klaus would go somewhere but not that fast and never with that headline.

_**Klaus Mikaelson Is Having A Baby With Mystery**_**_Girl?_**

The picture wasn't too bad, Caroline was standing with her head down trying to conceal her face, her arms rested against her stomach. That was kind of incriminating._ Damn it, shit, fuck_. Behind her Klaus was reaching out to her arm, making angry eyes at the camera -Caroline would have been lying if she said her heart didn't flutter at the sight of him getting protective over her- the kind that you saw on super villains and evil vampires.

Caroline flipped to the article inside with more pictures of them along the streets, but those weren't the most interesting part. Her eyes scanned the words, and apparently a woman had heard the couple arguing about 'the kid' inside of the restaurant later that day.

"Holy shit I'm pregnant." She gasped out.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So the votes are in a you are all going to get a full blown 13-14 chaptered fanfiction! WOHOO! You may now scream! *crickets* **

**The feedback you guys have given me already is incredible and I'm so excited, so hope you enjoy! **

As far as bad situations go, Caroline wasn't afraid to say she had been in worse. There was the time that she find out that not only was her father leaving their family, but he was going to live with his boyfriend Stephen. Talk about an awkward situation. Or the first time her mom caught her drunk because she accidentality stumbled into the house, tripped over a mat and landed on the ground. She woke up in the morning to a disapproving face owned by Liz Forbes.

So Caroline could handle being pregnant -well she wasn't really pregnant, she could handle the misunderstanding that she was pregnant- because she had been through more than a stupid magazine scandal that wasn't even true. Klaus was waiting for her to talk again. "It's fine, once I don't get fat they'll realize and leave it alone, it'll be okay!" She smiled sincerely at him.

His expression looked so concerned and apologetic that Caroline wanted to just smooch it. She refrained from doing such of course. "Are you sure?" His head tilted to the side, exposing his neck and Caroline could see a vein popping out. It totally shouldn't have been attractive to her but hot damn it was.

Caroline coughed, "yes." She handed him back the magazine, "it's totally cool!" At that point anything he said would have been totally cool. _God damn his famous person powers_, she cursed. Caroline wished she could enable people to stop working just by the locking of eye contact but she lacked that skill.

Klaus pointed over his shoulder awkwardly, "Well I've gotta get to my interviews, I'm glad you're alright." Caroline smiled, nodded and waved as he began to walk away.

Bonnie was still sitting on the bed, eye widened in surprise as Caroline shut the door and treaded back inside the room. "You're pregnant?" She questioned bemusedly.

Sagging her shoulders, Caroline joined her against the king sized mattress, "The magazine fucked their shit up." Bonnie bumped her shoulder, "He'll probably never wanna see me again."

Her friend looked surprised. "Why? You're amazing Caroline, just because you're you." Caroline liked the sound of that sentence, she didn't know if she believed it though.

Elena finally made an appearance, strutting through the door with an odd expression "why was Klaus Mikaelson in our hallway?" Caroline stuck her lips out blew exasperated air through them before turning towards Bonnie because she didn't feel like explaining.

Standing, Bonnie placed an arm around Elena's shoulders, "Come on I'll explain while we decide what to wear." Caroline watched them go, placing a hand over her stomach.

"I would be the best mom ever." She decided.

-o-

About an hour before the Supernatural panel Caroline realized that her day dream about being a teen mom wouldn't actually happen since she wasn't actually pregnant. She'd planned out the color scheme for the baby's room and everything. She didn't want a baby but Caroline believed it was her minds attempt to distract her from the fact that she probably messed things up with Klaus by getting him into a bad publicity situation.

Elena and Bonnie didn't mention it which made them A+ best friends and Caroline was glad she had them around.

Downstairs, while they waited to be seated into the panel room for Supernatural she had to pee and so she excused herself. However, as if the disgusting nature of the stalls weren't enough she had a teenage red head come up to her as she exited the bathroom. 1) it was awkward as hell because those bathrooms stunk and Caroline just wanted to leave and 2) the girl was wearing a shirt with Klaus's face attached to it, which made Caroline uncomfortable.

The red head had a copy of the magazine, "Is this you?" Her doe eyes looked hopefully but Caroline had to crush her dreams.

"No!" She yelled. As much as she wanted to brag about going out with Klaus Mikaelson, it was probably better for her to deny everything until she was safe back at home. The red head looked defeated as Caroline ran off to join back up with her friends. Caroline was many things but a supreme liar was never one of them. Sure she was a decent actress but she would never be able to fake a polygraph test by any means.

As soon as she ran into her friends she told them what happened. Elena stuck her hands into the pockets of her shorts, "Maybe you should just forget it ever happened and hope it goes away."

Caroline nodded, "Sounds good." And in theory it did sound good, but as she looked around she saw fans of Bloodlines all around her, some of them even had a copy of the magazine in their hands. Caroline had to hide her face or be stalked and murdered by intense fan girls. So she closed her eyes for only a moment and prayed it would all just go away.

The Supernatural panel was amazing, Jensen, Misha and Jared couldn't stop cracking jokes long enough to get many questions in and Mark was constantly cutting in with funny commentary on their ridiculous answers. Even Felicia popped in wearing a totally awesome fandom t-shirt that made everybody scream when she showed it off.

They hadn't bought tickets for a photo-op since Caroline wasn't made of money and Klaus was her celebrity obsession -no crush. _You are not obsessed Caroline, because that makes it sound creepy._

As they filed out of the area, Caroline's eyes scanned the room and saw Klaus signing autographs for his fans. She felt the need to go over and talk to him but then she realized she'd just be another fan in the crowd, like the paparazzi had thought she was just another girl in the crowd at first. Caroline was fooling herself by thinking that she was nothing but a dumb fan to him.

Bonnie followed Caroline's line of vision until she rested on the actor, "Are you gonna say hi?" She asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Caroline shook her head, "Nah, I'm hungry." That wasn't entirely a lie, Caroline could really go for pizza.

-o-

Since it was in fact their last day at Comic-Con, the girls had to pack at some point, and Bonnie decided that the minute their feet stepped over the threshold of the hotel room they should be ready to go. Bonnie Bennett = Official Buzzkill.

Caroline took her time, making sure that everything would fit into the suitcase perfectly because she didn't want any of her new clothes to get wrinkled. She hated ironing.

Bonnie just tossed everything in one by one and it all seemed to fit like fucking magic, Caroline's eye twitched as she saw Bonnie's zipper move around with ease while Caroline had to sit on hers to make sure she could even close it. "I don't get you." She commented, Bonnie laughed.

Elena obviously had her stuffed packed quickly, she may be confused on her feelings a lot but she was an extraordinarily fast packer. Caroline envied both of them in so many ways.

She finished soon enough, with Elena's body -even though she was literality the size of Caroline's pinkey- holding down the cover of the suitcase. Bonnie took a picture to commemorate the moment. She had to move some things into her carry on bag just so it could all fit.

Their plane left at seven, at five o'clock Caroline got a call from Klaus that made her heart run a relay race. "holy shit!" She yelled, pressing talk moments later, "Hello?"

"Caroline, hi! I was hoping we could talk?" She nodded, only to realize that Klaus couldn't see her and told him yes. "Great see you soon."

"What?" Elena asked, leaning over Caroline's question trying to hear the conversation. Caroline ended the call.

She bit her bottom lip excitedly, "he wants to talk."

"You do realize you're leaving soon right?"

Both Elena and Caroline whipped around to look at Bonnie, arms cross and glares on their faces. "Bonnie Buzzkill." Caroline let her earlier thoughts slip out.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I'm just being practical." Caroline hated practical at the moment, she wanted go with the flow, fuck society right then.

A knock came to her door soon enough, and Caroline put her finger to her lips to let them know she wanted silence. Bonnie and Elena scurried to the top of the bed, like little kids excitedly listening to a conservation they shouldn't hear from another room.

Caroline opened the door and found Klaus once again, "hi!" She still couldn't get used to actually having him know her name, and asking to talk to her. It was like Santa had come early. He wanted to know if they could talk in the hall and she said sure. Bonnie and Elena probably weren't too happy about that.

Once the door closed Klaus asked his question, "So about the baby-"

"Like I said earlier, if they do follow me then they'll realize I'm not getting fat and they won't care. And if anybody asks you, just deny it." He didn't look any more relieved, "I'm sorry I got you into this." She sighed.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "You got me into this? Caroline, I got you into this." Caroline didn't see it that way.

"You're famous! I'm not, I was the one talking about The Kid and everything, I totally fucked up -frigged up! Sorry!" She still wasn't sure where he stood on the whole swearing thing but she wasn't gonna risk it all on one little word.

Klaus shook his head steadily, "No Caroline, it's my fault."

"How about we agree to disagree?" She crossed her arms over her chest, grinning at him like the sun was shining out from behind her. That usually happened in Disney movies, sometimes Caroline pretended that she was a Princess and hoped that would help her get through the hard days.

Except Disney Princesses got their own spontaneous dance numbers and magical hair that always looked flawless no matter what pressing matters were pushing down on them. She was most certainly not like that.

He seemed amused by the idea, "Sure, why not?" Klaus's eyes fell against her hip, to where she was lugging around her carry on bag. "Are you leaving?"

Caroline looked down at the hot pink bag her dad bought her two years ago. It still looked as clean and pristine as the day he gave it to her. "Oh yeah, well we aren't doing anything for tomorrow so we're leaving at like, seven. I have work and stuff, plus back to school shopping that has to be done, senior year and all. I'm 18!" At this rate she was going Caroline was surprised he hadn't knocked her unconscious to stop her from talking like an idiot.

He cleared his throat, "oh, well I hope you have a safe flight."

"You too!" She said. Then she realized that he wasn't going on any planes that day. "I mean tomorrow, because you're not flying tonight but you probably will be tomorrow so this is an early hope you have a safe flight thing because I'm not gonna be here tomorrow. Obviously!" She was rambling again. "I'm sorry."

Laughing he said, "You apologize too much."

"Sorry?" She looked down at the ground as her face flushed red. N_ice one care, real nice. _When she met his eyes again they were smiling at her, "So it was really awesome getting you meet you and go out with you and I just had a really, really amazing time!"

Klaus smirked, "I'm happy you enjoyed it Caroline, hopefully we'll see each other again soon."

"Yeah." She responded, swinging her foot back and forth against the floor awkwardly. Her whole body was telling her to grab him and never let him go, but that would be creepy and borderline stalker activity.

Klaus opened his mouth as if he were about to talk but shut it quickly. Caroline could have cut the awkward with a knife. With no further attempts at speaking, Klaus walked away and Caroline watched him go with a heavy heart. Her fingers clutched the knob of the door, her other hand was prepared to swipe the hotel card through the slot when she felt somebody touch her arm. It was Klaus.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, it wasn't anything but an innocent little peck but it was enough for her to turn to a puddle of melted emotions on the floor. "Goodbye Caroline." She could only stare at his retreating figure dreamily.

As soon as she opened the hotel door Bonnie and Elena were standing on the other side, clutching each others arms as they pretended they hadn't been listening. Elena's face wore a bright shade of red. "You guys suck." She declared in a best friend kind of way.

-o-

Two months later and Caroline hadn't heard one thing from Klaus Mikaelson. He hadn't called or texted, neither had she but it was his job to do since he was the famous one and Caroline was a fan. It wasn't like she thought he'd want to be with her forever but he had kissed her, and then left. He could have just kept on walking, down the stairs and right out of the hotel, but no. Klaus decided that he'd play with her emotions and kiss her, then not even call. Caroline would look like a freak if she called him two months later.

Besides, he probably didn't even remember her.

At first she'd been hurt that he hadn't tried to contact her, had that kiss meant a permanent goodbye? Because Caroline didn't get that memo, nor did she approve of it. However, now she realized that maybe it had just been a fun weekend to him and Caroline was nothing but a nice memory -or a horrid one. There was an honest fifty/fifty chance.

Her mother had heard the story but didn't believe it until Bonnie and Elena confirmed it which was totally ridiculous because Liz knew that Caroline's lying skills were subpar. Even so, Liz had told Caroline to let it go as if it were so easy -she heard her mom crying sometimes between the walls about her father.

Anyways, even though thinking of Klaus sometimes made her nostalgic for Comic Con she was able to still look at him and picture him as the awesome, perfect, handsome actor that she wanted to fall in love with her. It was hard sometimes, remembering the dinner date that had her in heaven, or the kiss that drained her of all functioning skills for almost a minute, or even the way he kissed her check in their photo-op and slipped his number in her pocket. Blocking out good memories was hard when they were the only things on your mind.

But then one night after supper, Caroline was sitting on the floor at the front of the couch while her mom watched the news. School had started up again and Caroline was able to say with complete confidence that she hated Algebra more than anything else on planet earth.

Except maybe snakes because those bitches were shady.

Liz was flicking through channels during commercial, and it annoyed the hell out of Caroline. "Can you please just stay on one channel? All that changing is disturbing me."

"You're supposed to be doing homework, not watching TV."

She rolled her eyes where Liz couldn't see. "Please?"

"Fine."

Her mom stopped on the news channel causing Caroline to grin up at her mother who forced an annoyed smile back. Caroline settled for the expression because it was the best she was going to get.

She was in fact zoning out the station until she heard something that she couldn't ignore. A perky blond named Andy was on screen, standing outside near something that seemed to be a trailer park, or a place where there were many trailers. "Hello everybody, I'm Andy Star and I'm hear to report that the hit HBO series Bloodlines will be filming here in mystic falls for the next two weeks, the mayor says that the recent visitation of these stars could be wonderful for the tourist industry-"

Caroline lost interest after that because all she could think about was Klaus being here in her hometown, where she was. He could be standing in the exact spot she fell when she was little and bled, or where she had her first kiss in the town square or where she -well there was a lot of things she did in different places and he could be lingering at any of them.

Her brain was too busy thinking of him visiting that her heart hadn't quiet processed the fact he was there until her pencil was dropping to the ground and she was screaming, "Oh my god!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ah! The feedback I'm getting from this fic is so wonderful and inspiring I love you guys so much! **

**It's really fun to write a different side of Klaus and Caroline, even though in the show human Caroline wasn't like this -I don't believe Klaus would have fallen for the old Caroline as he has the new. Well not as hard. Of course they're both kinda OCC but hey it's an AU! **

**Kol and Rebekah aren't related to Klaus in this story, I'm not sure where Elijah, Finn and Henrik stand so bare with me.**

**Also, I hate Caroline and Liz not getting along so they've got a somewhat nice relationship in this.**

**Anyways, don't be afraid to leave a review and hit me up on tumblr! .com :)**

Caroline was fearing the buzz that would be around the school hallways -Bloodlines was coming to Mystic Falls to shoot and everybody was freaking out. Of course Caroline wasn't the only person on the planet that was in love with Klaus Mikaelson -which totally pissed her off- so it was going to be brutal the next couple weeks going to school having to hear all the girls chatter on about how they're going to get pictures with Klaus and make him sign their boobs. Get real.

As soon as she entered the building she scanned around for her friends, they'd obviously be excited that Caroline may get to meet Klaus again -or not. Caroline spotted Bonnie fixing her makeup in the mirror in Elena's locker and rushed over to them. "Oh my god!" She commented as she approached them.

Elena's face lit up upon Caroline's appearance, "I heard! He's actually coming here this is so incredible!" Caroline's mouth couldn't help but turn into a large smile.

Bonnie nodded, "Even though Kol still doesn't believe you met him." None of them had thought to bring back a magazine and Kol was so stubborn he wouldn't look it up online. Even when Bonnie threatened no sex. Caroline rolled her eyes as Bonnie continued, "So are you going to go see him?"

Her body froze along with her mind, Caroline hadn't actually thought about that. She wanted to see him so badly but what would happen? Would he laugh at her and tell her to leave him alone because she was just a little fun he had one evening? Caroline didn't want to believe that -she couldn't. Klaus wasn't that kind of guy.

Actually, she didn't really know him all that well. She knew the guy that the world saw, and the guy that put on a show to look nice on a date but who really was Klaus Mikaelson? Did he enjoy reading or watching television or kissing babies like old creepy politicians? She had absolutely no clue.

Caroline shook her head, "I don't know, I want to but I don't think so. I'm not going to call him either, it's pointless and I don't care!"

They bought that as much as Kol believed they'd actually met. Elena scoffed, "Alright Caroline."

The bell rang and Caroline was free of the judgemental glances her friends were baring down on her. If they didn't want to believe her fine, but Caroline was not going to call Klaus.

_Well maybe I could just call him a little,_ she pondered as she took her front seat in History. _No I can't, it would be dumb. Don't be dumb Caroline._

-o-

_ After Caroline had found out about the cast coming to Mystic Falls she dropped her pencil and screamed, "oh my god!" Liz Forbes was there to witness it all and she didn't like the sound of it one little bit._

_ "Caroline, don't get your hopes up." Liz picked up the writing utensil as Caroline moved to sit on the couch. She was just trying to be a caring mother but it was only pissing Caroline off more than anything. Her moment of happiness was being squashed and squashed things were not fun things._

_ She sighed letting her shoulders sag, "is it so wrong for a girl to have a little hope? Isn't that the best thing a girl can be? Hopeful?"_

_ Liz titled her head, setting the pencil on the coffee table, "Are you trying to quote The Great Gatsby?"_

_ Caroline read the book last year but it wasn't easy for her to remember most of it. She much preferred the movie. "Isn't that the line?" _

_ Her mother looked disappointed in her lack of memorization skills, "It's a fool. The best thing a girl can be is a fool."_

_ Waving her hand to indicate to her mom that it didn't matter Caroline explained, "Oh same difference."_

_ Liz shook her head, "Do you even go to school?"  
"Mom!" Caroline clasped her mothers hands, holding them up in the air between them, "This could be my second chance!" Liz didn't look like she was convinced. Caroline groaned, "You don't understand mom I just-"_

_ "I do understand, but I don't want you to get hurt." She slowly moved her hands down to her sides, letting Caroline's hang alone in the gap. "You're my daughter and I love you, Klaus is a stranger Caroline, to both of us. No matter how much you like him you don't really know him. I mean who knows what is going on in his life? Just be aware and be safe. Please?" _

_ Caroline didn't speak another word but she nodded. _

-o-

When the evening came Caroline found herself home alone in the living room doing homework that was due yesterday. Liz was working or something, Caroline hadn't really listened when her mom told her the previous night, but she was the sheriff so she was probably fine. Probably.

The numbers started to blend together after a short time, jumping around the page so that they made no sense, changing and morphing until Caroline didn't recognize what kind of math she was even working on. "Fuck this!" She tossed her pencil into her backpack, closing over her binder. "I'm taking a bath."

Not only had the day been as annoying as Caroline had predicted it would be, but it was nearly ten times worse when Rebekah started talking about Klaus behind Caroline in English. Rebekah was Kol's twin sister, fraternal twins obviously since they looked almost nothing alike. Kol hated his sister with a passion, mostly because she was the cause of the word Bitch being created.

Caroline liked her once, but that was ages ago when she wasn't trying to steal Caroline's position as Captain on the cheer squad and whispering about her celebrity crush during school hours where Caroline could hear.

Needless to say Caroline was feeling stressed from the day and the best way to unwind was to take a bath like a mature adult.

She was going to need bubbles and lots of them.

Caroline grabbed her towels, her radio and made her way into the bathroom to get everything ready. She turned on the hot water before taking a seat on the edge of the tub so that she could tune the radio to Mystic Falls hottest radio station. Meaning it was the only radio station.

Soon the bath was all ready, bubbles overflowing, water sizzling and music blaring. All the enjoyable things life had to offer. So Caroline slipped into the tub, sighing with deep release as the stress seeped out of her skin and into the water where it would eventually be drained.

Caroline was enjoying herself, singing along to Miley Cyrus with a passionate roar when the song ended and she heard something that turned the water she was emerged in cold.

"Hey everybody out there in Mystic Falls! I have a special guest here in the studio with me today and he'll be answering some questions for you, please welcome Klaus Mikaelson the star of HBO's hit TV show, Bloodlines!"

She gripped the edge of the tub in surprise. "No, I'm trying to enjoy bath time!" Caroline screamed at the device even though nobody could hear her. "Shit." She sat up, pondering her options. 1) she could turn the radio off and just enjoy listening to her own thoughts or 2) she could leave it on and drown in the adorable accent that was Klaus Mikaelson.

Opting for door number two, Caroline leaned back and waited.

"Hello everyone!" He greeted in that mesmerizing tone. Caroline leaned her body against the side of the tub.

"So Klaus, what are you guys doing here in Mystic Falls?" The radio guy asked, sounding totally nonchalant about the whole thing. Caroline had to give him props for that because if the roles were reversed she wouldn't be able to manage a sensible sentence.

Klaus responded, "Well I had heard of the town and how much forest space it contained, we're doing a lot of scenes in the forest coming up -obviously- so I suggested it to our directer and he loved it."

Caroline's heart flipped because she was the reason he knew about Mystic Falls. It was their conversation that was the cause of the cast visiting.

"Sounds too good to be true for our female population here Klaus," The announcer spoke and Klaus laughed, and oh man was it music to Caroline's ears. "So how about we take some questions?"

The first caller was a woman that worked in the grocery store, Caroline knew her but she couldn't put a name to the face. Her question was about his favourite colour, the next was about his favourite episode to shoot, where he'd like to see Jace's storyline to go and everything else that was totally predictable.

Caroline had heard all of these questions asked and answered in a million interviews Klaus had done so she just focused on his voice and how soothing it was. How hard it made her heart beat, how much she just wanted to wrap herself in it and fall asleep.

Until something came over her, it was as if the devil himself possessed her and she felt the delusional need to try and call in. The probability of her actually getting through was slim, she figured she had nothing to lose.

Caroline reached over for her cell phone, dialling the radio stations number. Caroline heard them talking, heard the phone ring, but she wasn't paying much attention because her heart was pumping so loudly all she could focus on was the pounding in her ears.

"Alright, time for one last caller, and you're on. Hello!" There was an awkward moment when Caroline didn't realize she was the lucky last caller, but after the second "hello?" she got it.

"Oh my god!" She let escape. That was becoming a foul habit. "Hello."

The announcer asked her, "What's your name Hun?"

Caroline was ready to bash her head against the wall repeatedly because she hadn't thought of an actual question to ask Klaus. Her hands were shaking. "It's um, it's – it's Caroline. Forbes, um hi."

Nothing would ever compare to the awkward she was experiencing at that moment.

Klaus was silent until then, his voice sounded surprised for a moment, "Caroline?"

She nodded as she answered, "From Comic-con, hi."

The announcer chuckled at their conversation, "well, well, well looks like you two have history, what a coincidence! Anyways, what's your question Caroline?"

Caroline scanned her brain for something that would make any sense but nothing seemed to suffice.

So naturally she stuck to an old classic.

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Her head was tossed back in embarrassment, the phone being held away from her ear. Both men started to laugh.

She was about to apologize when Klaus answered, "A woodchuck could chuck as much wood as a woodchuck could chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood." Caroline smiled widely.

"Thanks," She laughed, bringing the phone back against her cheek, "I was struggling."

"Oh it's no trouble Sweetheart. It was nice talking to you again."

"You too."

They said their goodbyes and Caroline hung up, placing the phone on the floor beside the tub. At first she was paralysed from the events that had just taken place, eyes glazed over as she waited for it to sink it, the musical styling of Lady Gaga filling her bathroom. Finally it sunk in and Caroline started to scream, an angry, embarrassed, overwhelmed scream that let out all her feelings.

Unfortunately Liz was home by then and heard Caroline screaming. Thinking that something was extremely wrong with Caroline, Liz dashed up the stairs towards the bathroom where she found the door locked.

Caroline didn't expect her mom to break down the door but she did, crashing through with enough force to scare the shit out of Caroline. She reached up and grabbed the shower curtain in an attempt to cover herself but she only managed to pull it down from it's rod and fall back into the water.

Liz rushed over to help her daughter but Caroline was spitting out water and kicking her legs so rambunctiously that Liz didn't have a chance in hell of helping. "Go away please!" Caroline screamed as she thrashed around in an attempt to sit up right.

Backing away Liz started to giggle. "It's not funny!" Caroline yelled, finally managing to get into a semi-comfortable position with her back against the wall, her feet dangling over the edge and the shower curtain laying across the top of the water.

"Sorry," Liz smirked, backing out.

Caroline would have asked her to shut the door but it was broken now. "How am I supposed to pee?" She muttered to herself.

-o-

The next day was Saturday and Caroline was ready and eager to go shopping with Bonnie and Elena. Kol excluded. He always managed to find his way into the dressing room which was totally creepy of him and Caroline was having none of it.

First they hit the cafe so that Caroline could grab a muffin because she had skipped breakfast. Bonnie bought herself a latte but Elena didn't get anything. Next they hit a little shop with totally cute hipster clothes, even though it was kind of expensive it was always nice to browse around.

After about an hour they managed to get through nearly every store they could that didn't involve sports and electronics. Elena had bought the most, seeing as she seemed to find the best deals out of the three of them.

Caroline almost didn't see him until he was right in front of her.

Klaus Mikaelson appeared out of nowhere, right smack in the middle of the Mystic Mall, wearing a smirk and Levi jeans. "Caroline!" He greeted.

She halted, her bags crashing into the sides of her legs. "Klaus?" Caroline didn't believe he was really there. _I should kiss him to find out,_ she thought. Obviously she didn't do it but it was a glorious idea. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged taking a glance around the facility, "shopping, as you are." Caroline looked at the bags in her arms. "You know," she looked back up "you could have just called me instead of the radio station."

"Well I-"

"She wasn't going to call you because you hadn't called her in two months." Bonnie cut in giving Klaus her signature glare that made Kol cry. Caroline felt honoured that she had a friend who could say those kinds of things because Caroline sure couldn't.

Klaus looked guilty, "Ah yes, well I didn't want to overstep my boundaries."

"Step." Caroline blurted out. Elena stifled her giggle but Caroline wasn't an idiot, she knew her friend was dying to cry from laughter at Caroline's idiocy.

He smiled, "May we talk alone?" She nodded. He lead her over to a table in the Cafe area where she'd purchased her muffin earlier. Elena and Bonnie hung close buy, sitting on an unoccupied bench near Sport Check.

"I'm sorry that I called-"

"Don't be." He commanded, Caroline faltered. "Sorry if that sounded rude, but I don't believe you to be in the wrong." That made her less upset about the whole ordeal. "I wanted to ask you if perhaps you would wish to join me on a date?"

Caroline's jaw went slack because that was the last thing she ever expected Klaus to ask her. All along she'd just thought Klaus probably didn't even remember her or didn't care about her. Unless he didn't really care for her and just wanted to see if he could screw her before he left.

No that couldn't be.

But it could.

"I don't know." She confessed, fiddled her fingers together anxiously. "I mean I want to but I just don't know if it's a good idea."

Klaus looked as if he wanted to protest but then thought better of it, "Alright then, how about a friendly lunch instead?"

Technically that wasn't really a date so there wasn't any need to try and impress anybody or try to get anybody into bed. Also, she'd still get to see him and brag about it to everybody at school. "I would very much like that. Oh! But you have to drink coffee too because I don't want to be the only person with coffee breath. Personal thing."

He was chuckling, "Sure thing Caroline, I'll see you tomorrow then at twelve."

"Mystic Grill?" She asked, he nodded.

-o-

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bonnie asked as they drove back to Caroline's house to try on all their clothes. "I mean, what if he's just-"

Elena cut in, "It's just a lunch date Bonnie, let her have some fun." Caroline grinned gratefully at the brunette.

"Fine!" Bonnie dragged out the word in surrender. They were coming close to the The Grill, and Caroline couldn't help but think about sitting at a table outside with Klaus as envious classmates walked by and glared at them.

"Can you please hurry up Bonnie? I have to use the bathroom." Elena was bouncing in her seat as they drove.

Caroline leaned forward, "You may want to stop at the Grill, we don't have a bathroom door anymore." They both looked at her as if she had two heads, "it's a long story."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: What has it been a million years since I've posted! I'm so sorry guys! I seemed to have taken an unanticipated and unexpected hiatus? I didn't mean to, but I'll be on more coming up!**

**It could have been because I was watching Buffy 24/7 but who knows? Hope you all enjoy what's to come! And thank you so, so, so much for reading this! If you wanna hit me up on tumblr please do! My URL is .com**

**PS. To the guest reviewer reading every chapter and then making a rude review, just don't read it? K thanks. I appreciate constructive reviews, not rude ones.**

Caroline Forbes was a firm believer in fairy tales, ones with princes and princesses, dragons and castles. She liked believing in such things because it made her a much happier person. Even if some people spoke of her with a foolish mind she didn't care, because reading about Rapunzel finally escaping the witch, or Mulan fighting for her country. It made it better.

However, there was no fairytale that showed her how to get through lunch with Klaus Mikaelson. At least without not making a fool of herself. It was subconscious, it had to be. Caroline normally wasn't always so flustered but something about him drove her crazy.

Maybe it was the celebrity crush thing? _It'll get easier_, she promised herself.

The Grill seemed to packed more than it ever had been and Caroline knew that it was some kind of cosmic trick because of freaking course the place would be stocked full the day her date with Klaus came around.

It wasn't a date.

Between them agreeing to have lunch together and Caroline sitting alone in a booth waiting for him, she realized that it probably was a date. She'd never be the first one to say it out loud, but the sound was sweet in her mind.

The bell to the door rang and Klaus came strolling in, wearing a tight grey long sleeve shirt and black jeans. Caroline secretly fanned herself with her hand, hoping he didn't see it.

Klaus eyed the restaurant until his eyes landed on her and he smirked, Caroline felt giddy. As he took his place across from her she greeted him, "Hello!" She had already taken the liberty of ordering them two coffees because even though this wasn't a date, if they both had coffee then the risk factor of any kissing would be lowered.

Not that Caroline expected a kiss or anything.

"Aw, I see you came through with the coffee, nice idea Sweetheart." He winked. Caroline looked down blushing as she tried to stop looking so stupid. "Ah, waiter!" he called over to a blond boy walking near them.

Caroline was going to point out that Klaus didn't need to flag him down since Matt was already on his way over but she bit her lip, he was new. "Well, well, well, who's this?" Matt cocked an eyebrow when he spotted the actor.

Crossing her arms on the table, Caroline answered, "It's nobody, it's Klaus, it's go away Matt!" She was joking of course, shaking her head at her old friend.

Klaus seemed surprised by their banter.

Matt chucked, "Fine, secrets are cool I guess." He slung his wash cloth over his shoulder before taking out his notepad. "What can I get for you guys?" Obviously Caroline knew what she wanted since she'd been going to the Grill since she was born but Klaus was stumped over the menu. "The usual Care?" Matt asked, already writing it down.

"Yes please." She smiled.

Klaus looked up at the blond boy before stating, "I'll just have a salad." Matt nodded in understanding then dashed off.

Raising an eyebrow Caroline asked, "Salad, really? Not trying to overcome your celebrity dieting status?" Her smirk was daring but the more Caroline talked to him she found that she was no longer looking at the face of Klaus Mikaelson: Famous Actor, it was Klaus Mikaelson: Normal Guy.

Even though everybody that was in the restaurant didn't stop themselves from craning their necks to get a look at the pair. It was pathetic, Caroline decided.

He stirred his coffee with his spoon, Caroline watched it enchanted. "So," His voice pulled her back to earth, like a tether she never knew she was attached to, "how do you know Matt?"

Was that jealousy she detected in his voice? No Caroline was obviously just being hopeful and stupid. Like most Disney Princesses at one point. "Oh, we're just friends, always have been. He's kind of in love with my best friend Elena."

His mouth twitched upward into a smile, he seemed to enjoy the gossip. "Really? And she doesn't feel the same?" He leaned onto his elbows.

Caroline was a tad surprised at how much of a thrill he got from talking about others. "Don't you get tired of gossip?"  
His answer was to shrug and then say, "I hear so much about myself that sometimes small town gossip is a refreshing."

"That's sad."

"Yeah well." He shrugged again.

Wanting to bring the mood back up Caroline clasped her hands together and said, "Well Elena actually did date him for awhile but they broke up because she didn't like him like he loved her." She pouted, "It was really sad actually."

"Sounds like it."

Matt showed up with their food eventually and Caroline noticed how much more she was eating than him. But she didn't care.

The food was excellent and so was Klaus. He laughed at her stupid jokes and listened intently to her stories, even the dumb ones where her dressed her up as a princess for Halloween one year than turned her into a police officer and went around again, and then she was a witch and went again. She talked about how Mrs. Burt only gave her one day to study for a test once after she missed two weeks and she aced it.

"How the hell did you do that?" His laugh was light but Caroline could hear it, ringing in her ears as she assumed only angels sounded.

Swallowing her last bit of food on the fork she answered, "I don't like to be told no, when somebody tells me I can't do something, I like to prove them wrong." Their eyes met and for a moment Caroline thought Klaus was going to kiss her. His face became intense, but not angry. His eyes bore into hers with what could be perceived as admiration and Caroline could only do the same.

"That is a wonderful philosophy Caroline."

It took her a moment to register that he had spoken, but once again his voice brought her back for some reason. "T-thank you." She stammered.

"You two ready for the bill?" Matt was leaning against the booth on Caroline's side. His grin told Caroline that he needed to be smacked.

"Yes." She ripped it out of his hands as he laughed, strolling away. Klaus watched him go then turned back to her. "He's a great guy, really." She explained with many dramatic arm movements.

Klaus nodded, "I'll take your word Love."

-o-

Outside the building Caroline jumped down from the steps recklessly and landed with a thud, hurting her ankle slightly. She caught herself on the railing, steadying herself before anybody could notice. _God fucking damn it_! She cursed inwardly.

Klaus didn't seem to notice as he held the door opening for a small crowd, smiling at them slightly as they passed by him. Caroline folded her arms together, watching with a feeling of happiness bursting inside her. He was a kind, caring guy and somehow out of every girl at Comic-Con, she'd caught his attention.

Even if it wasn't a date, Caroline still got to hang out with him. "I didn't know you were such a nice guy!" She spoke loudly while he hoped down the steps, reminding her of a rabbit.

Klaus landed at the bottom, his hands buried in his jean pockets, "Don't wanna see me when I'm angry Love, trust me." Caroline decided not to ask about it, the whole secret bad boy thing kinda turned her on.

They walked towards her car. Caroline kicked a stray white rock with black specs that laid alone on the pathway. It landed in front of Klaus, inviting him to play the game too. Which he did. They kicked the rock back and forth all the way to Caroline's car, laughing at how stupid and adolescent they were.

Finally they reached their ending point and the rock rolled under her car, "Aw!" She made a fake frown, but Klaus didn't seem to take it that way. He looked at her insincere sadness and mistook it for something more.

Caroline leaped back slightly when Klaus dropped to the ground, reached under the car and from it, produced a small white rock with black specs all over it. "You really didn't have to do that!" She exclaimed as he handed it to her.

"Felt like it." He admitted. "It's a memory."

She felt his fingers crush her skin, cold fingers that lingered a little longer than Caroline had expected, but she appreciated greatly. "Thank you."

Klaus retracted his hand, "I've got to get to work but I'll speak to you later than!" She nodded her head yes, clambering into the car.

-o-

After the not-date with Klaus, Caroline wanted to tell her friends so she first went to Bonnie but all she found was a shirtless Kol kissing her best friend with strong enthusiasm. "OH GOD!" She yelled, shielding her eyes from the sight.

Kol leaned up from his position so that he was straddling an embarrassed Bonnie, "Hello Caroline, care to join?"

"Oh Kol shut up," Bonnie grabbed the front of her boyfriends shirt and tugged it to the side so that he fell from the couch. "Sorry bout that Care."

Caroline shook her hands in the air, "No it's fine I just wanted to talk but I can see you're busy!" Her broad grin was masking her horror. Kol was attractive sure but he wasn't Caroline's type, especially not on top of her best friend.

Kol sat on the ground, one leg up so he could lean on it and the other flopped down on the hard wood, "Well we almost were." Bonnie's eyes bulged, Caroline rolled her own.

"I'm sorry about him." Bonnie glared over her right shoulder at the boy she loved, sitting like an innocent puppy on the floor. Caroline promised it was fine and left the couple to do whatever it was that they wanted to do.

Next up was Elena but whenever she arrived at the Gilbert household she was informed by Greyson that Elena had taken Jeremy over to Anna's (his girlfriend) and then went out to some library to study.

Giving up on trying to find reliable friend source Caroline went back to her house, collapsing on the couch where the exhaustion of previous days overtook her and she slept like a baby.

-o-

Compared to her day with Klaus school was the epitome of boring. Nothing she didn't could measure up to the amazing time she had with the handsome devil. He wasn't the devil, though Caroline was sure he'd like to think so.

She was distracted the whole day, tapping her pencil against any flat surface, leaning against her cheek in an attempt to catch some sleep between lectures and no matter who she talked to, she wished it was him.

"I'm obsessed." She decided during last period when she had a daydream of her teacher turning into Klaus and letting her out of class.

When the final bell rang she thought it must have been a gift from God, "thank you!" She whispered under her breath to the big man himself. She made her way to her locker where Bonnie was waiting to give her a lift home."

"Where's Kol?" Caroline asked about their usual driving partner.

Her dress pressed against the cold metal doors as she watched Caroline open her own locker. "Football practice, it's just us girls." Caroline smiled at her friend. "I really am sorry about yesterday by the way."

History wouldn't fit in beside Geometry and Caroline was getting ticked off, with a huge burst of energy she slammed the book in where she wanted it to go and by no luck at all, it didn't work. She settled for setting it on top of her other books. "It's fine Bonnie, I was just going to talk about my not-date with Klaus."

Bonnie's face illuminated, she wanted to know every juicy detail. Last time Caroline checked Bonnie didn't think she should go but I guess it was different now that the not-date already happened. "Well," Caroline began, "it was nice, we talked a lot and he listened a lot. He gave me a rock."

That seemed to make her friend question her earlier thought, "A rock?"

Caroline grinned at the memory, "We were kicking it around and it- you know what the story isn't going to make it sound any less strange."

From behind them came a voice, "Hey Caroline!" A petite black haired cheerleader that Caroline knew as Nancy came running up, "are you coming to practice tomorrow?"

"Of course." She promised with a large fake smile. Nancy ran off with her pony tail swaying merrily behind her. Caroline hated how peppy she was but knew that she'd been the exact same way three years ago when she entered the school. Always excited to be cheering for the school, excited to show off how hot she was, but also how awesome. "Shall we go?" She asked.

Bonnie and Caroline made their way out into the parking lot where they reached the green punch buggy, and Caroline froze. Coming out from behind a jet black car that seemed super expensive was Klaus, and he was looking at her.

"Oh my god." Bonnie commented in disbelief, "he's here."

"Shit." Was Caroline's first response because what if somebody saw him -people already were noticing him- especially Rebekah. Her feet moved her forward before she knew what she was doing, her body colliding with his in an awkward way.

His hand grasped her arms to hold her in place, "Whoa there Sweetheart are you alright?" She felt like she'd reverted back into the girl that he'd first met at Comic-Con, all tongue tide and awkward when really she wasn't like that anymore. To an extent yes, but not speechless. Caroline blamed on the surrounding peers that watched her like a hawk. "Caroline?" He shook her slightly.

"Yes – I- shit sorry." Her eyes left his face, now able to move. "I didn't expect you."

He let her go, fingers grazing the exposed skin on her arms, sending shivers through her body. "Well that's because I was going to surprise you." He licked his lips, Caroline couldn't help but stare. "I wanted you to visit set with me."

Her jaw dropped, "Set? As in with other actors and cameras and things that make me sweat in strange places?" That last bit was embarrassing beyond words but Caroline was already starting to feel the perspiration that she had been speaking of so she didn't really care.

Klaus laughed at her, "You'll be find Love, come on, what have you got to loose?"

"My dignity!" She nearly screamed, but refrained since she was in the middle of the school parking lot and people were watching with their jealous goggles strapped on tight.

He didn't seem to understand, "Caroline you called the radio station and asked me-"

She held up her hand to silence him, desperate to be away from that conversation. "I'm trying not to remember that, please don't ever mention it again." He tilted his head and gave her the puppy dog eyes she'd only seem him use a few times before on the television. She wanted to resist but he was looking at her so helplessly you'd think he got lessons from the master of the puppy pout himself, Kol. "Ugh, fine!"

His smile in that moment was almost worth the awkward sweat.

-o-

Klaus drove her to what looked like a large section of the forest, Caroline was probably right in thinking that she'd gotten drunk there once. It was Mystic Falls, somebody was always drunk somewhere.

He met her on the other side of the door, birds flew over them and one of them seemed angry at them being there, so Caroline dashed away from the car. Klaus probably thought she was excited but it was the opposite, she just really didn't want to be shit on by an angry bird.

"Slow down there Love," he caught up to her, Caroline watched his figure approach and admired the way his hips wiggled when he walked. "Ready?" She shook her head, but laced her arm through his anyways.

He led her towards a row of trailers, the ones that Caroline saw in behind the scenes photos and videos. Klaus's arm remained strong while hers slacked, she was enchanted by her surroundings. It was always a wish of hers that she would get to visit the set some day and she didn't even have to win anything to do it.

They stopped at a trailer labelled _'Klaus Mikaelson'_. "I'm gonna assume this is yours?" She asked, watching him disappear through the darkness of the door frame. She followed him closely, careful not to trip with each step.

The scent of vanilla hit her the moment she walked inside, a lit candle in the corner was the source. "Nice." She pointed.

Klaus shrugged, "it's not very homely, travelling and all." He took his phone from his pocket, seeing he had a text he slid his finger over the screen.

Caroline was screaming internally because wow, she was alone with Klaus Mikaelson in his trailer, on the set of Bloodlines. It was the best thing since, well, ever.

Abruptly he stood, "I have to head over to makeup, but I'll come get you when I'm done and you can come watch filming if you wish." Caroline nodded wordlessly, he smiled before dashing out.

As soon as she knew she was alone Caroline took another swooping look around and yelled, "This is awesome!" Then she promptly landed on his sofa, leaning back comfortably into the cushions.

Caroline heard the door open, and all at once her face flushed red with embarrassment, but it wasn't Klaus. Vicki Donovan climbed in with her high-low skirt billowing behind her, her crop top hugging her in all the right places and hair that matched that of a Goddess. Caroline suddenly felt very self conscious. "Well hello!" Vicki greeted.

Stunned into silence Caroline waved, which didn't help her cool factor. Vicki walked inside more, sitting on one of the table booths, her water bottle dwindling carelessly from one hand. "You're really pretty, you must be Caroline."

She nodded, "yeah." Her voice came back slowly, not like when Klaus snapped her back to Earth. "Me."

Vicki placed a hand on her chest, "I'm sorry I'm being totally rude aren't I? I'm Vicki Donovan. Klaus talks about you a lot." Caroline would be stupid if she didn't know who Vicki was.

But that wasn't the part of the sentence that caught her attention, "He does?" She asked surprised.

The other girl laughed, "Yeah, you're the small town girl that he wouldn't shut up about yesterday. Try shooting a love scene when you know he's thinking about another girl!"

Vicki seemed nice enough, but Caroline was still feeling small in comparison to her. "Love scene?"

"Flashback." Vicki explained.

Sometimes in the show it would tell them more about Alison and Jace's past which was dark and twisted. Lovers to enemies in almost two hours. Caroline didn't mind them though, Klaus was usually shirtless.

"Klaus asked me to come watch him shoot today, and I was- was nervous cause you guys are all – amazing." Her words were choppy and awkward but Caroline was proud of herself for getting out at least a full sentence.

Both girls heads snapped towards the entrance where Klaus came inside, wearing a large black robe and makeup. Caroline bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Vicki, glad you could make Caroline's acquaintance."

Vicki smiled sincerely, turning to look at Klaus, "She's lovely Klaus really, better than the last girl." Caroline didn't like the sound of that. "I mean she was a total bitch."

Klaus cocked an eyebrow, "Vicki that was you."

She smiled, shrugged and said, "I know." Klaus rolled his eyes. "But it was really was nice meeting you Caroline." She shook the blond's hand before making her way outside.

Caroline stood up to face him, basking in the glow of his outfit. It was for another flashback she was sure of it, all black expect for gold buttons and a thin red tubing going up and down the sleeves. "You look great."

Klaus chuckled, "Shall we?" He pointed towards the door.

As he led her towards the set Caroline couldn't help but think about what Vicki had said, "So you and Vicki dated?"

He halted and she hoped she hadn't hit a sore spot, he turned to her, "Once upon a time yes, almost two years ago, it's all over now."

"Oh."

They made their way through a constant stream of rushing interns, makeup artists, camera men, and directors. Caroline wasn't sure why they all looked so freaked out and panicked but she knew that she didn't want to be in the middle of whatever it was. Klaus held her beside him as they pushed through the crowd, ending up beside a table filled with sweets. "Hungry?" He enquired. Caroline shook her head.

So once again they started out on their journey, making their way towards the actual set this time.

It was a small clearing that Caroline had come to know growing up as The Sex Pit. She laughed at the thought of the whole world seeing a place of underage antics. "What's so funny?" he asked.

A woman with lipstick open in her hand rushed towards April Young, who was standing off to the side with Alaric. Caroline wanted to dash over and say hi but Klaus had asked her a question. "This is kind of an... odd place." He didn't seem to understand her words. "Well, it's called the Sex Pit, a lot of teenagers come here to have -you know -during forest parties. Or so I've heard."

She certainly didn't want him thinking that she'd ever taken part because _Gross!_ If she was going to have sex it was going to be in bed. Not on the nasty ground like an animal.

His face lightened, "that's hilarious!" She smiled at the ground happy that she'd said something and didn't feel like a complete idiot afterwards. He reached his arm out to point towards a set of three matching chairs, one bearing the name 'Klaus'. "You may sit in my chair, I've got the do the scene."

Caroline followed the instructions, making her way over with a storm through her mind. Everything she saw was better than anything in her wildest dreams and she could dream crazy with the best of them.

Klaus's chair was set up beside April's but the black haired beauty was on the set, standing in the middle of field while Klaus stood over to the side. She hadn't noticed until he was poking her shoulder but Alaric was hovering close to her. "You Caroline?"

Caroline of course jumped because, hello that was really creepy of him. She nodded once she understood the question, "Klaus brought me to watch."

Alaric smirked, something behind his smile seemed to hold an unrevealed knowledge and Caroline was dying to know exactly what it was. However she would never ask him, it seemed like something private, even if it had to do with Klaus asking her to come to set.

He sighed, "This scene is one of my favourites." She turned her eyes back, scanning over the field.

April was wearing modern day clothes, watching as Klaus -plus extras- marched to the middle of the clearing. Suddenly the troops parted and between them emerged a boy in constraining ropes. "What the hell?"

Alaric leaned down so that she could hear him, the noise was deafening as Klaus began yelling. "Jace punishing a man who he thought to be a friend."

Klaus's arms were gesturing to the man with rage, flinging a sword around until it hit the side of the mans neck and severed it. Caroline put her hands against her mouth in surprise. Funny that she still watched the show with as much enthusiasm when it was live action then she did when she was at home.

The actor beside her seemed to appreciate it, "Eliza's been coming into some clairvoyant powers, she's seeing Jace's memories." That made sense, but Caroline didn't like it any more than she did Klaus picking up the fake bloody head, and showing it off to his army of men.

-o-

After filming wrapped, Klaus got back into his regular clothes, washed the makeup off his face and met Caroline in his trailer. "Ready to head home?" His eyes crinkled at the sides when he smiled.

She nodded.

Once inside of the car Klaus asked, "So did you enjoy filming?"

Did she enjoy it? What kind of a question was that? She got free food, free front row tickets of what was to come -which every fan in the world would kill for- and she got to be with Klaus. It felt like a dream sequence, something only her mind could conjure up but it appeared to be real. She felt her toes tingle.

"It was magical!" She exclaimed perhaps a little too excitedly. Klaus merely smirked.

They reached her house where Caroline found her mom's car parked in the driveway. She slung her bag over her shoulder before turning to the British actor, "Thank you for today, it was nice." Caroline didn't want to seem too over exuberant but it felt like it was glowing from her skin.

Klaus nodded, "it was my pleasure."

Her nod was quick but necessary, she put her back facing him so she could open the door but he called her back once more.

Images of the hallway in the hotel called out to her, he had kissed her then and it wasn't as if she didn't enjoy it, but it made her feel things that she shouldn't since they lived in two separate worlds.

But that didn't mean she'd stop him from kissing her again, so she didn't. Klaus reached forward, pushing back a strand of hair that had fallen loose from her face so that it was behind her ear. His thumb grazed the skin on her cheek so gently her body reacted by leaning into his palm. It was a movie moment Caroline was certain of it.

So when he kissed her, soft and kind at first, she didn't argue. Her chest was thumping with excitement, her palms sweating at the thought of Klaus wanting to be with her, to kiss her and hold her. Caroline titled her head and deepened the kiss, not knowing why but liking the idea afterwards.

Klaus was first to pull away, which was slightly disheartening. "Caroline, I know you said that you didn't want a relationship with me-"

"I was being stupid." She responded hastily, still out of breath from current affairs.

He chortled at her and her stomach fluttered, "I know what I'm about to say will sound horrible, but Caroline I enjoy you and being with you is wonderful. However I'm only visiting for two weeks and I'm afraid our time together would be short-"

"It's fine." Her fingers grasped the front of his shirt and suddenly their lips were meeting again with more urgency. Caroline loved the way he tasted, like coffee from trying to have enough energy on set all day, but also like mints so that he could still breath in front of people. Everything about him was intoxicating.

Caroline released him this time -couldn't have him thinking that he had the upper hand._ I just kissed Klaus Mikaelson like a whore,_ she confirmed inside her head. "I think that would be a wonderful idea."

They shared eye contact that was filled with unanswered questions. "See you later then Sweetheart." The vehicle had started to feel overpoweringly warm, Caroline wasn't sure whether it was because of the heater or because the two of them had gotten hot and heavy in the front seat. Okay it wasn't that intense but Caroline could dream.

This time she really got out of the car, watched him drive down the road and then went inside. She ran up the stairs the moment she crossed the threshold, ignoring her mothers calls. Her bedroom was the one room she wasn't afraid to spill her secrets too and as soon as she shut the door behind her she told it.

"I think I just told Klaus I'd have a fling with him, but I don't care!" That sounded better in her head.


End file.
